Jim Hexskull's Guide to Looting
Introduction Want that Legendary weapon? Want those fancy bright clothes? Don't know what to do to get them? If you answered yes to any of those questions, this guide is for you! In this guide I will explain to you the basics of looting. Now, don't expect to have everything you want overnight. Looting takes time, Lots of Time. I'm an accomplished looter, finding over 100 Famed weapons, 3 Legendary weapons, and over 250 Bright Clothing items! My hopes are that I can help you get all the items you want, with this guide, so read on and take a leap into the world of looting! =Basics= Here are the basics of looting. These simple things will have you on your way to being a great looter! Server Server usually does '''NOT' matter.'' However, through personal experience I've found that quiet servers are usually better for loot. This is Not a fact, just what I've found through experience. Also, if you are getting 'bad loot' on a server, switch to another. Doing this will increase your chances of finding that good server that may have something good on it. Enemy Enemies do not matter either, you can obtain famed and brights from ANY enemy. Bosses and higher level enemies tend to drop these items more often, so I recommend looting at bosses and on islands like Raven's Cove and Isla Tormenta. Below is a chart for the health of enemies. Note: *Boss' Health is calculated with the formula 12500+(x-5)500 X=Boss' Level. *Remington and Neban's health is double that of a normal boss at any level. Bosses General Darkhart General Darkhart is an Undead Raider Boss, and appears Level 28-35, and is good for levels 25-50. He uses a cutlass and dagger. I would suggest bringing some mates, as General Darkhart has a lot of health, and is quite powerful. He is located on the back side of Padres Del Fuego, in the town of Los Padres. A few of my best finds at Darkhart. (Health: 12,750-16,250) Screenshot 2011-12-26 23-38-44.jpg|Buccaneer's Blunderbuss Screenshot 2012-06-11 01-24-17.jpg|Skullbone Repeater Undead Timothy Dartan Undead Timothy Dartan is an Undead Gypsy boss, and appears at levels 23-30, and is a voodoo Boss, so I recommend using a Gun with Hex Eater Shot, or Silver Shot. Hex Eater will take down his voodoo, so he cannot attack you. Silver Shot does incredible amounts of damage to Undead Skeletons. He is good for levels 20-50, and is located on the backside of Padres Del Fuego. (Health: 10,250-13,750) Foulberto Smasho Foulberto Smasho appears at Lvl 50 only. He is located in the Cave of Lost Souls on Raven's Cove. He currently only drops Throwing Knives, so I wouldn't recommend looting at him, if you don't need knives. He is Extremely powerful, and cannot be defeated alone. Bring lots of mates to help you.... You'll need them. (Health: 237,500) Devil Root Devil Root is a Twisted Stump Boss that appears Lvl 33-40. He is very strong, and has the ability to knock you down. Using a weapon from the Monkey Group Would work well, as these weapons have the ability Sure Footed. (Health: 15,250-18,750) Tomas Blanco Tomas Blanco is a Spanish Undead Captain Boss and appears at Lvl 35 Only. He is extremely tough, and very strong. Having 16,250 health, you will most likely need help to defeat him. He usually drops good loot, but it is not guaranteed. Many people have gotten famed and and brights from him, as well as Lost Sword, and Silver Freeze. My best find at Tomas. (Health: 16,250) Screenshot 2012-06-05 22-38-52.jpg|Revenant Doll Jacques le Blanc Jacques is a French Undead Capitaine Boss, and he appears at Lvl 35 only, just as his brother Tomas Blanco does. He is very strong as well, with many great items being found at him. I recommend bringing some friends to help you defeat him. My Best find at Jacques. (Health: 16,250) ABrightRedLinenLongsleeve.jpg|Bright Red Linen Long Sleeve Remington the Vicious Remington is an Assassin Boss. He ranges from Lvl 28-35. Remington uses a dagger, and is very deadly. Even the most powerful of pirates may need a hand in defeating him. He is located on Kingshead, in the fort on top of the catwalk. Here is one of my best finds at Remington. (Health: 25,500-32,500) Screenshot 2011-11-30 20-40-54.jpg|Silver Freeze Neban the Silent Neban the Silent is a very powerful boss, that appears at Level 28-35. Neban is located in Beckett's Quarry next to the group of Mercenaries. Neban's health Ranges from 25,500-32,500) Neban has been known to drop many great items, and is a very popular Boss among looters. I recommend bringing friends to help you defeat him if you are under level 40, as he is very powerful. Weapon The Weapon you use does '''Not' matter''. Although, certain weapons are easier to loot with in different areas. At a boss, I recommend using a Sword (Cutlass, Broadsword, or Sabre), a Dagger (Or Throwing Knives), or a voodoo doll . However at places like the Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta, it is easier to use a pistol or repeater such as, Master Crafted Repeater , Skullbone Repeater , or Sacred Repeater. Ideal Loot Spots Some Ideal loot spots are: South Idol - South Idol is a great place to loot, and can give very good loot. I personally have found tons of brights and famed, and the Legendary Thunderspine Sword, and World Eater Blade here. However your luck may vary, and you are Not guaranteed good loot. Here are a few of my finds at South Idol. Screenshot 2012-05-20 22-26-59.jpg|Thunderspine Sword Screenshot 2011-10-09 22-23-29.jpg|World Eater Blade Screenshot 2012-04-08 22-30-31.jpg|Barracuda Blade Gold Room - The Gold Room has given many good items since the release of looting, and is a great place to loot. Many people level grenades here while looting, which is easy, because of all four enemies being so close together. It is filled with Seabeards and Molusks. Here are a few of my finds in the Gold Room. Screenshot 2012-01-14 03-26-05.jpg|Sharkfang Blade Screenshot 2011-11-29 21-33-33.jpg|Bright Blue Sack Vest Screenshot 2012-06-11 22-49-41.jpg|Dark Black Cotton Jacket Thrall Room - The Thrall room is another great place to loot. It is filled with Thrall Captains, and Urchinfists. They range in levels from 40-50, but can be easily defeated by a high level experienced pirate. Lower levels are recommended to bring help. Here are some finds of mine from the Thrall Room. Screenshot 2011-11-06 20-04-30.jpg|Seven Seas Dagger Other finds of mine in the Thrall Room include Grand Blunderbuss, Bruiser's Cutlass in a chest, Assassin's Cutlass and a ton of brights! Fishing Fishing? Is he serious? In fact I am. Fishing is a great way to loot, but requires more patience than regular looting in my opinion. Many things have been found fishing, from brights, famed, even the Legendary Lost Sword of El Patron! Fishing is exactly the same as looting, in the sense of what you can find. I personally have found many brights fishing. However, the loot is usually better if you launch a Fishing Boat. To Launch a Fishing Boat, you must be at least fishing level 10, and have 1000 gold. Although you can get loot whether fishing off of the dock or on the boat, I, through personal experience have gotten better loot on a boat. Sailing Sailing is also a great way to loot. All loot that can be found on land can be found at sea (With the Exception of Cursed Blades) Plus more! Like the Admiral Group weapons, which can only be found while sailing, or fishing. Here are some tips on sailing to help you find better loot. 1. Always sail with a Crew - Sailing with a crew will allow you to sink ships faster, gaining more loot than you would if you sail alone. 2. Bounty Hunters - Getting Bounty Hunters after you can be both good and bad. Hunters usually only drop Ship Materials, however they do drop loot as well. It would be best to avoid hunters when doing a loot run, so that you can gather more loot, instead of ship materials. Try going after Skeleton ships instead of Royal Navy Ships, and East India Trading Company Ships. Thank you for taking the time to read this guide! I hope this helps you on your way to becoming a great looter, and getting all of those items you've always wanted! Please notify me on my message wall if you make any changes such as spelling or grammar to my guide. If you notice another error that needs to be changed, please notify me and I will change it.